Garden Memories
by WinterSchneeofAtlas
Summary: A childhood headcanon for the Schnee sisters, featuring their mother.


_**Garden Memories**_

Azure skies and radiant sun; it was undoubtedly a lovely day to be outdoors. A fine afternoon as such should not go to waste, for my mother was rather expectant of the day  
and considered it negligent of me to remain inside when the weather was favorable for training. She had already arranged the session of mine for a nonnegotiable time and  
requested that I be punctual. I was certainly no stranger to the concept given my past failures to appease to that demand during dinner. We weren't to be late to the table, not  
even by a minute.

At that particular moment however, I was still preparing and nowhere to be seen. Growing impatient was she while I eventually made haste to the back  
entrance leading to the garden, clutching the hilt of my saber as I navigated the seemingly perpetual corridors. I'd arrive at the posterior of our residence, looking out through  
the many windows onto the diverse greenery. An array of flowers and shrubbery that all converged on the fountain in the middle, branching off to a few cobble paths with hedges on either side. Trees lined the outskirts in mass and  
gradually dwindled inwards. It truly was a marvel to behold, especially the sculpted statues that were breathtaking on their own amongst all the verdure. Finally reaching the large, double doors that towered above, I straightened my  
posture and regained composure before presenting myself.

With a soft exhale, the knob would slowly be turned to open way to the porch that I cautiously stepped onto, receiving immediate attention from the eyes in the vicinity. Both  
Weiss and my mother were sitting together at the tea table where an assortment of fruit was currently being served by one of our butlers. Those gleaming, blue orbs of my sisters that lit with joy to my presence would be my only  
incentive for making a show. While that was comforting, another pair of identical hues merely peered from over the brim of her cup, staring me down as I stood with hands behind back. The tone was exceedingly clear to me despite  
the girl who was all too elated and none the wiser about how I felt in that instance. For what appeared to be an eternity, my eyes darted from face to face in anticipation until the silence was broke by the gentle thud of ceramic.  
Returning her cup to it's saucer, my mother had beckoned me forth with a brisk hand gesture, compelling me to gravitate closer in response. Foot by foot, the distance shortened and my heart rate climbed with every step taken.

Front and center I came to be, positioned between grinning sibling and mother who scrutinized me head to toe with a dissatisfied expression. Mustering up all the courage I could, I greeted her with a bow as I wished her a good  
afternoon. A brief connection of gazes was made before she averted focus elsewhere and took another sip of tea. Upon lowering the cup, my late arrival was immediately addressed and warning was given for any future mistakes, as  
they'd bring unpleasant results. In turn, I apologized for my unsatisfactory and claimed to having no excuse, promising it wouldn't happen again. Merely nodding in acknowledgment, the woman glanced off towards the garden and  
dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

Naturally, I'd curtsy prior to turning away. After all, I was to be couth at all times since formality was held to a high standard in our household. Just across from her, my sights shortly met an  
ever so content Weiss that was simply blinking at me and munching on some watermelon, letting bits of the substance smear the surface of her lips and cheeks with a reddish tinge. Stifling a chuckle with hand raised to my mouth, I  
neared the young child bearing a smirk that steadily formed. As crystal pools glimpsed upwards to meet mine, I retrieved a napkin from the table and kneeled down to her eye level to rid the remnants from her adorable face, eliciting  
an audible giggle as I did so. Such a mess she made of the food on her dish. Proceeding to clean her fingers, I caressed her cheek once finished, fixating gaze upon the oceanic hues staring back at me.

Taking me completely by surprise with embracive arms, she lurched forwards from her seat and hugged me; widened eyes with mouth agape I was left. My own arms found themselves inadvertently wrapping around the girl's tiny frame and holding her close, returning the affection that radiated between us. Smiles now tugging at our lips, I'd then stand to my feet having her hands cupped in mine only to sever the bond and softly rested a hand atop her head, in which I swiftly gave her snow white a light ruffle. I earned a cute pout from the 9 year old as I lectured her on proper eating etiquette, tiding the cerulean dress she wore. Unfortunately, when she offered her arms up to me I had to deny with a shake of my head, telling her there was no time and that I had to go practice. Her reaction to my words was to whine of course and asked when we might be able to play, all while wearing a frown. Instinctively, I craned my neck around to see if mother was watching. Thankfully, she was not whilst I placed hands upon Weiss' shoulders, reassuring her that we could when I was done. Slightly hunched over with hands on knees, I leveled with her eyes once more and inquired if she'd want mom to see her sad.

The little Schnee shook her head a bunch and instantly smiled, giving me an unnecessary apology for whining, which I graciously declined. Ruffling her platinum hair again, we'd exchange smiles before  
I pivoted around to make my descent down the steps into the backyard, ultimately making contact with the land at the base. There was an invigorating breeze accompanying the rays of light that beamed down upon my youthful  
features and warmed my skin. I'd stroll along further until halting in my tracks at the clearing. Poised on lush lawn, I unsheathed the sword from my waist side and took a quick glance at the two females on the veranda that were  
onlooking the scene; an ecstatic sister and an unamused mother. The performance was about to begin. Wielding my weapon up right, I started with a spin that transitioned into a pirouette, lunging forward with blade glinting under  
the sun. For awhile, I rehearsed my stance and parry technique. While there was no opponent to engage against, all aspects of the art were equally important to master. Readjusting my footing, I began working on my riposte,  
improvising on the spot and utilizing a statue for aid.

An audience of one it seemed I had, no one other than my very own sister who applauded my prowess. Truly, the only person I was attempting to awe with my demonstration.  
Impressing my mother wasn't all that satisfying due to a lack of genuine enthusiasm. No matter the effort I put forth into my semblance, she never complemented or clapped for me. It had been roughly half an hour now and I was  
ready to move onto my summoning for a finale. Nothing too grand that is, considering the only creatures I've ever slain at that age were Nevermores of measly size and puny Beowolves. Giving my saber a twirl in hand, I penetrated  
the earth beneath me, creating a glyph on the ground that generated a gust. Surrounding plants and grass in the area all rippled in the current. The whole spectacle was fascinating to my sibling who was currently enthralled, having  
now left her seat and stood with hands on the rail guard.

Weiss notably pointed a finger in excitement at the miniature vortex that soon encompassed me, becoming even more overjoyed once seeing the actual summon come to  
fruition. Without hesitation, she left our mother's side and ran down the stairs to join me on the turf where a swarm of small, glowing birds was orbiting around. Mother didn't seem pleased in the slightest by this action, who now had  
hands planted upon her hips as she stood at the top of the steps. Admittedly, I found her abrupt appearance to be distracting, baffling me considerably. Although, I did appreciate her company after I recovered my concentration.  
Throughout the entire display, I acted wholeheartedly with a determined demeanor. I took it all very seriously. What came next would undeniably put an astonished smile on my face. Still holding blade in place, I kept the other in  
vision as she began to interact with my summon.

It's as if she was in her own happy world, frolicking in the garden and chasing after the fluttering avians that coalesced. Round and round she ran, circling me with no sign of stop. She  
did her best to catch one, as futile as it might of been, even jumping from a nearby bench and the fountain side. Quite the conclusion to my training session this was. That alone was an event to cherish. I'd forever remember the girl  
who laughed while having fun with my semblance. My dearest snowflake that I'd always love.


End file.
